1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for image processing, and in particular to a method for converting monochrome images, such as grayscale or bitmap images, to color images, using in color systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Images can be displayed in monochrome or color, in which monochrome images may comprise several black and white pixels, with each pixel being represented by a logical bit. In practice, monochrome images are widely used in industry, and are convenient for identifying characteristics and models, because of their smaller file size.
To display monochrome signals on color monitors, a computer system may convert monochrome pixel data to corresponding color pixel data. For example, a computer system may convert each logical bit of a monochrome signal to color pixel data in RGB 888 format. The computer system may then generate color display signals to a color display monitor based on the converted color pixel data.
Thus, it is necessary to develop a method for converting monochrome images for use in color systems while maintaining features thereof.